


Stress Relief

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Stress Relief

“How is she?” You asked, grimacing as Spencer hung up with Maeve. The two people you loved most in the world had two of the most stressful jobs in the universe. The fact that neither of them had imploded yet was a miracle. Although Maeve might be close. She’d thrown up this morning purely because of nerves and deadlines. She was so close a breakthrough in her research regarding the ‘genomic and clinical characterization of early T-cell precursor acute lymphoblastic lymphoma.’ You understood none of it, but you’d memorized it so you could brag to everyone else about your smart girlfriend and boyfriend.

Spencer bit his lip and shook his head. “She’s so close. Days away. But she was told to come home because she’s practically pulling her hair out.”

“My poor baby,” you said, a small smile creeping onto your face when the thought crossed your mind. “I think she needs some stress relief.”

He immediately knew what you were thinking. “Me too. I think we can handle that.”

“What should I wear?” You asked.

Spencer would be in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt like he always was, but you weren’t quite sure if you should go fancy or not. “I say flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt for you too. She’ll combust at both of us wearing flannel. No panties though. They’re just going to come off.”

Pursing your lips, you ran inside and slipped into super comfortable pajamas before joining Spencer on the couch. “What are you doing to me?” He said, eyes wide, breathing picking up pace as you wiggled your butt up against his lap. 

“Getting you going,” you laughed.

“I don’t need help in that area,” he replied just as Maeve walked in the door.

She looked so tense. The smiles slipped from your faces and you extended your hands outward. “You’re home now,” Spencer said softly. “Breathe.”

“Don’t think about it tonight, okay.”

“That’s easier said than done,” she replied, a tear falling from her eye. 

You reached up and wiped it away with the pad of your thumb. “I know.”

“You’re both wearing flannel,” she said flatly, her affect still stilted after leaving the lab. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Popping up off of Spencer’s lap, you kneeled on the couch and pressed a kiss to her lips. She tasted like bubblegum. “This is for you. Spence and I were thinking we might be able to help you take your mind off things.”

Slowly, she understood what you meant and leaned in to kiss you again, her lips insistent and needy. She separated from you and turned to kiss Spencer as well. 

Without a word, her hands hung limply behind her as she walked toward the bedroom, her small, delicate fingers beckoning you both to follow her. She was stressed beyond belief and needed the relief more than her next breath, but there wasn’t anything frenzied about the way slid her shirt off before throwing it to the side. 

Her arm slunk around your side and underneath the t-shirt to pull you closer. Fingers rested gently on your hip as she pulled Spencer toward her other side and began nibbling on the underside of his chin. He inhaled sharply at the light but heated sensation and combed his hands through your hair and hers, pulling gently in all the right places. 

You turned to Spencer and pulled his shirt up over his head before you all collapsed onto the bed in a heap of limbs and kisses. As you slid the zipper down Maeve’s pants and pushed them down, Spencer kissed her senseless - the sound of soft lips and the velvety pull of firm denim down smooth skin serving as the perfect aphrodisiac.

Slipping your fingers between her and the lace she wore, you parted your lips and hovered above her folds. Though she was preoccupied, she sensed you there and bucked upward slightly, yearning for the sweet touch of your skin. She moaned into Spencer’s mouth when your tongue darted out to taste her. There was something about her - the sounds she made, the sweet scent of her arousal, the way she moved her hips - it focused you, made you intent on her. 

Spencer’s hand reached out to caress her breast, which made her buck into your mouth. You lapped at the slickness that pooled and seemed never ending. “Oh god, Y/N,” she breathed, begging with each subsequent gasp. “Fingers.”

You did as she asked and slipped two fingers inside, curling them upward over and over again and coaxing the sweetest sounding groan from her mouth. The sound changed the atmosphere in the room and suddenly Spencer was desperate for more.

Spencer bit down on Maeve’s bottom lip and pushed up off the mattress before turning toward you, running his hand up the small of your back as his tongue traced up your neck and behind your ear. “My turn,” he mumbled.

Snickering, you laid at Maeve’s side and watched as Spencer removed the flannel pants before returning to you both, his hands grasping at her skin as he pushed inside the slickness that you’d both made for him. “Oh hell.” You swallowed Maeve’s outcry and wiggled out of your own flannels. “Come to me,” she whispered.

In the dimmed lights of the bedroom, you lifted your left leg over Maeve’s face and dipped down, allowing her lips and tongue to explore the deepest parts of you while Spencer filled her completely, his thrusts smooth and consistent. “Turn around,” he instructed.

Your tongue came out to wash over your bottom lip and you spun around, sliding your sex over Maeve’s mouth and moaning into Spencer’s. “Don’t stop,” Maeve begged. “Please, Spence. Harder.”

He picked up the pace and grabbed you around the back of the neck to bring you closer, rest his forehead against yours and ride it all out. Maeve wrapped her arms around your thighs and devoured you like her last meal. “Oh fuck, baby.” When her tongue pressed down against your clit, you cried out her name, scratching at Spencer’s back in an attempt to anchor yourself to beautiful, spiraling reality.

When Spencer came, he released himself onto Maeve’s flushed skin, relishing in the view of you dipping down to clean her up. “I love it when you do that,” he said with a smile.

“I don’t waste.”

Maeve’s finger skated against your stomach to get a rogue drop of his seed to taste for herself. “I don’t either. Now kiss me.”

You giggled into her mouth as Spencer grabbed a couple of towels to clean you all up. “How are you feeling now?” He asked.

“So much better. How about we order Chinese, watch Netflix and stay naked for the rest of the night? I think it’s just what I need.” 

Leaning against Maeve’s chest, you snickered.

“What’s so funny?” Spencer asked.

“You’re both doctors. I was just about to say doctors’ orders.”

Maeve snaked her hand into your hair and laughed. “You’re a dork.”


End file.
